


刺猬先生需要一个吻

by MelanieMa



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieMa/pseuds/MelanieMa
Summary: 爆炸头夫夫的日常[浣熊先生生病啦，刺猬先生要照顾他。]
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 10





	刺猬先生需要一个吻

**Author's Note:**

> ooc是我的，elu是大家的，注意避雷。

浣熊先生发烧啦，刺猬先生很难过，因为他的浣熊先生要吃苦苦的药片，鼻子会很难受，要用很多的卫生纸擤鼻涕，鼻子都被擦的红红的还有一点点脱皮，刺猬先生知道鼻子磨破了会很疼，他不希望浣熊先生鼻子疼。浣熊先生的嗓子也哑了，说话的时候小小声，于是刺猬先生买了润喉糖给他，浣熊先生说他不喜欢吃润喉糖，因为他们吃起来冷冷的，浣熊先生不喜欢冷冷的。浣熊先生想，我喜欢暖暖的太阳，喜欢暖暖的被窝，喜欢暖暖的Lulu的手，喜欢暖暖的Lulu的肚子，还有暖暖的Lulu的下体。他希望他周围的一切都暖暖的，于是他看着刺猬先生圆圆的大眼睛咽了咽口水。  
浣熊先生发烧啦，浣熊先生自己也很难过，因为这样他就只能在床上被Lulu塞好被子，并命令他吃药，浣熊先生很不喜欢吃药，即使Lulu给自己盖的被子很舒服，杯子里的水很暖也不行。他躺在被子里，就代表他不能抱他的刺猬先生，不能揉他柔软的头发，不能亲他的额头，不能亲他的眼睛，不能咬Lulu红红的香香的嘴唇，他发誓他一定会轻轻地咬。不仅如此，他还不能和他的刺猬先生做爱，他喜欢和Lulu做爱，喜欢他小小的圆圆的粉粉的乳头，喜欢他软软的肚子，喜欢他漂亮的阴茎，喜欢他软软的湿湿的小洞，还有他高潮时红红的眼睛，浣熊先生喜欢他的刺猬先生，他已经感觉到自己的老二硬了。他躺在床上，看着床边的刺猬先生，又看了看头上冰冰凉凉的刺猬先生用来给他降温的毛巾，软软的，冰冰的，浣熊先生不喜欢冰冰的，但是他一点也不想把毛巾摘下来。  
“Lucas？”浣熊先生眼睛红红的嗓子沙哑的叫刺猬先生，可能是因为被窝里太热啦，他的眼睛也很热，嗓子也很热。好想和Lulu做爱哦，他这么想着，可是接吻的话会传染的，他不希望刺猬先生生病。  
“嗯？”刺猬先生抬头看着浣熊先生，刺猬先生的眼睛也红红的大概是因为一夜未眠而产生的红血丝，红眼睛的Lucas看着红眼睛的Eliott，红眼睛的Eliott也看着他。看着看着浣熊先生笑了，于是刺猬先生也笑啦，生病的浣熊先生也很可爱。  
“我们做吧，我想和你做，就现在。”浣熊先生带着请求的语气，快乐的说，“我的老二说他想你了。”  
“可是你还在生病欸，发烧做这个会传染吗？”刺猬先生摸了摸自己乱蓬蓬的头发，瘪瘪嘴睁大眼睛问道。  
“只要不接吻就好啦，如果我忍得住不亲你的话。我们做吧，你快摸摸我这里，它硬的很难受。”浣熊先生把手伸出被窝拉住刺猬先生的手，浣熊先生的手很烫，烫烫的手带着刺猬先生进入热乎乎的被窝，隔着睡裤摸到浣熊先生烫烫的老二。  
浣熊先生掀开被子，冷冷的空气就钻了进来，透过衣服刺入皮肤，这让刺猬先生暖暖的手更具吸引力了，他拽着刺猬先生上了床，刺猬先生就趴在他的身上，两个人的老二隔着裤子蹭在一起，刺猬先生亲了亲他的额头，他觉得浣熊先生很难受，事实上他自己也很难受，他的头昏昏的，热热的，好像发烧的是他自己一样。“好啊，我们做吧。”

刺猬先生肚子暖暖的，于是浣熊先生把一只手伸进他暖暖的刺猬先生的衣服里，另一只手伸进刺猬先生的裤子里，摸进这个眼睛圆溜溜的漂亮刺猬的股缝，刺猬先生索性脱掉了浣熊先生碍事的裤子，用他暖暖的手揉弄着浣熊先生的老二。浣熊先生够到他们一直放在床头的润滑剂，挤在手上，润滑剂冰冰的，“可能会有点凉”浣熊先生将刺猬先生的外裤扒下来，摸着他柔软又翘挺的屁股，另一只手从内裤边伸进刺猬先生的小洞里，慢慢的按压着，但又他揉的很重，这让刺猬先生发出轻轻地喟叹，很快刺猬先生的屁股便流出水来，上我吧Eliott，他命令着，欲念使他忘记了羞愧，用略略委屈的圆眼睛看着他的浣熊先生恳求道：“快点，快点用你的老二操我吧。”，浣熊先生把手从刺猬先生的湿哒哒的屁股里抽出来，把自己又湿又黏的手指放进自己的嘴里舔了舔，“别着急，Lucas”浣熊先生翻身将刺猬先生摁进柔软床里，刺猬先生努力将自己的腿张到最大，浣熊先生便将老二插进了刺猬先生暖暖的湿软的小洞里，两个人都舒服的叹起气来。浣熊先生抚摸着刺猬先生的老二，下身重重的挺进刺猬先生的屁股里，刺激的刺猬先生小洞里流出来的水更多了。“亲亲我吧，eliott”刺猬先生将手插进浣熊先生毛毛糙糙的头发里，用嘴唇磨蹭着浣熊先生高挺的鼻梁“可是接吻会让你生病的。”“去他妈的生病，我想要你亲我”被操的很舒服的刺猬先生很想咬浣熊先生的嘴唇，于是尽可能气宇轩昂的环住浣熊先生的脖子，迫使他的嘴唇贴上自己的。  
刺猬先生的嘴唇很软，他的嘴里暖暖的，他的屁股里烫烫的比自己的额头还要烫，浣熊先生幸福的想着，于是加快了挺动的速度，“我感觉我的，头和你的头一样，热了，我是不是也，发烧了。”刺猬先生在接吻的间隙，支支吾吾到，他感觉自己快要到顶了。“除非你比我还要热，否则就不算发烧。”浣熊先生将舌头伸进刺猬先生暖暖的口腔里，重重的舔了舔刺猬先生敏感的上颚，刺猬先生的小洞用力的收缩了起来，精液射在他们的小腹上，流进他们交合的股缝里。刺猬先生闭上眼睛，迎合着浣熊先生的操干，浣熊先生握着刺猬先生的腰，用力的撞了十几下，一股脑的将精液射在刺猬先生的屁股里。两个人就这么抱着，低低的喘息着，享受着性爱的余韵。浣熊先生突然打了个喷嚏，暖暖的刺猬先生便伸手将被子拉过来盖在两人身上。浣熊先生看着眼睛红红的刺猬先生，觉得他需要好好地睡一觉“你需要休息一下Lucas”。刺猬先生看着笑眯眯的浣熊先生，两个人碰了碰额头，“我觉得我需要一个吻。”  
“乐意至极。”浣熊先生说。  
于是他们接了一个时间很长的吻。

“快快好起来吧，eliott，你的刺猬先生需要你的吻”浣熊先生这样叮嘱自己，并决定以后再也不拒绝吃药啦。


End file.
